Nada es imposible
by pauny
Summary: Podría elegirlo sin perder la amistad con sus amigos, muchos problemas entre ellos, pero el amor lo supera todo ¿no?. Sirius/Hermione. 5 one-shop para la comunidad crack and roll de livejournal
1. Chapter 1

**Decisiones Inesperadas **

Personajes J.K. Rowling

Estos son 5 one-shop, sin relacion entre si, para la comunidad de livejournal crack_and_roll son de una de mis parejas favoritas, Sirius/Mione, van dedicado a Lore que me dijo que los colgara aquí.

* * *

Estaría haciendo lo correcto, no lo sabía y la verdad era eso lo que deseaba averiguar, sus rizos castaños se movían mientras corría, si la hubiera visto cualquier persona pensaría que estaba loca, hasta ella misma diría eso.

Mierda – ella no decía palabrotas, pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

Claro lo había olvidado, era bruja, se rio irónicamente, patinando entro en un callejón, vio que no había nadie cerca, saco su varita y se desapareció, para reaparecer al frente de una puerta desgastada, hubo un tiempo que se aparecían así, en el escalón más alto de la escalerilla y abría inmediatamente la puerta para que los mortifagos no los vieran llegar a Grimmauld Place, ni descubriera a Harry Potter, por eso no pudo evitar reírse cuando se dio cuenta que había aparecido en el mismo lugar con la mano lista para abrir, habían pasado 2 años de que todo hubiera acabado, pero había algunas costumbres que no cambiaban.

Golpeo suavemente, un golpeteo rítmico que sostuvo hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre bastante guapo, su cara demostraba sorpresa y no era para menos, ella no debería estar ahí, pero su corazón la había traído a casa de Sirius, y su lado racional estaba apagado en ese momento.

Hola – no espero invitación para entrar, solo lo hizo, cerró la puerta y se lanzo a los brazos del hombre, dándole un abrazo fuerte, él devolvió el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de ella.

No deberías haber venido – le dijo, haciéndole cosquillas con la respiración, aunque él quería que lo hiciera, deseaba que se quedara y no se marchara jamás, pero la vida muy pocas veces era como quería, el lo había aprendido hace años cuando lo condenaron a Azkaban.

Lo sé, pero quiera estar con alguien que me entendiera – dijo ella, Hermione, la chica fuerte y decidida había quedado atrás, ahora solo necesitaba de esos brazos que la envolvían, del calor de su cuerpo y la ternura de su mirada.

Sirius la miro a los ojos, no podía creer estar así con ella, habían decidido no verse, terminar con su relación clandestina, porque era lo más correcto, lo más sensato, pero al corazón no se le engañaba con la distancia, solo si dejara de amarla no pensaría en ella, porque nunca podría olvidarla, siempre ocuparía un espacio en su corazón maltrecho por la guerra, por la pérdida de amigos, y de su libertad, ella había sido su apoyo, su amiga y su compañera en el grupo de aurores, porque él era fuerte, bromista, confiado y un tanto arrogante, por eso siempre tenía como objetivo bromear con ella, sacándola de su seriedad, la vida era corta como para perderla sin divertirse, no encontraba mayor triunfo cuando ella reía por sus comentarios, aunque luego dijera que era un inmaduro. Pero todo había acabado, porque ella se casaría con Ronald Weasley y formaría una feliz familia con él, porque quizás Ron no la amara tanto como Sirius, y quizás el pelirrojo no la haría reír, pero sabía que era lo mejor, y le dolía en el alma saber que ella solo había acudido a su hogar para despedirse.

Viniste a despedirte, no es cierto

Solo negó con la cabeza, y lo abrazo con más fuerza que antes, esta era un decisión difícil, pero al corazón no se le puede negar nada, o quizás le había negado mucho y hoy anhelaba ser feliz.

Entonces ¿Por qué? – era desconcierto lo que había en la voz de él, porque la quería, y la conocía lo suficiente como para suponer que no iba a retractarse con lo de su matrimonio con Ron, sabía que haría lo correcto y él no le pediría que se quedara, que dejara al pelirrojo y se fugara con él, Sirius sabia que con esos pensamientos parecía el adolecente que una vez se arranco de su casa, dejando a todas esas víboras que eran su familia, y que solo le producían _ira_, las únicas diferencias eran que no tenía 17 años, y no se iría solo, llevaría a Hermione con él, pero todo lo demás se mantenía igual, su espíritu y carácter, porque él era un merodeador y eso nadie lo cambiaba, ni siquiera el tiempo.

Te amo, no lo puedo seguir negando, he sufrido mucho por la guerra, todos lo hemos hecho, y ayer estaba mirando por mi ventana, en la noche vi las estrellas, vi su luz y me acorde de ti – lo miro a los ojos grises que la perseguían, y ahora eran tan brillante como las estrellas – y me pregunte si sería feliz casada con Ron, si alguna vez lo iba a amar, o querer como algo más que un buen amigo, y supe que no, que nunca lo haría y luego me pregunte si lo seria contigo, si sería feliz, si me sentiría completa contigo, y sabes lo que respondí.

No, no lo sé – sus miradas seguían conectadas, y él acariciaban suavemente su pelo, Sirius estaba sorprendido, nunca había esperado oír algo así de los labios de ella, a veces pensaba que solo era un entretenimiento para ella, nada más, por eso lo que sintió fue gratificante.

Me respondí, que no, te amo, y si tu quieres estar conmigo sería feliz, pero si no quieres, si no sientes lo mismo, te voy a entender, porque se lo de la diferencia de edad, y puede que me veas como… - él acallo todo el largo discurso que podría dar la castaña, con un beso que decía todo sin palabras, que hablaba por sí mismo, que hacía que Hermione supiera exactamente cuánto la quería, y que deseaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Las manos de ella rodearon su cuello acariciando sus cabellos negros, mientras él rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos la estrecha cintura de ella, dándole una abrazo apretado como si todavía temiera que se fuera, pero Hermione lo entendía, porque al igual que él ella tenía miedo, mucho a decir verdad, no sabía lo que iba a pasar, no sabía cómo iban a tomar la noticia Ron y Harry, o como se lo contaría, su futuro era incierto, pero ahora se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse, y quererse como sabían que ninguna otra persona lo haría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de JK. Rowling.

Muchas gracias a Diosa Luna por el comentario al one-shot anterior, me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a los preciosos drabbles de Erol sobre Sirius Black 3

Más que un one-shot esto es un drabble, prometo que en los siguientes serán más largos. Esta relatado desde el punto de vista de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Secretos Revelados**

Hubiera sido gracioso en otras circunstancias, su mejor amiga confesando que estaba de novia con alguien, ver por primera vez a la chica nerviosa, muy nerviosa y que eso no fuera por pruebas, exámenes, o trabajo era muy gracioso. ¿Cuál era el problema? El gran problema y si gran problema, era ese alguien, podía haber sido cualquier otro hombre y lo hubiera aceptado, pero lo que sintió, primero sorpresa, luego negación, y por ultimo comprensión, claro ahora entendía todas las miradas, las sonrisas en las cenas, todo, como fue tan estúpido para no darse cuenta antes.

Pero ahora, después de unas horas de la conversación, los entendía, lo aceptaba, aceptaba la extraña relación entre su padrino Sirius Black y su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.


End file.
